


Into A Haunted House

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Constance is not amused with the things that the guys do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into A Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithlomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithlomi/gifts).



> This is for Mithlomi, who prompted me with _Constance/her sass with the boys - Haunted house_ , though I’m not sure the fic I wrote for it quite fits the prompt. But here you go.

Two pairs of surprised eyes meet as they look away from the old haunted house that seems to sit innocently in front of them as a member of their party returns with one annoyed mutual lady friend of theirs.

“Drat.”

“Yup.”

“Who was it that had the brilliant idea to do this?”

“It was originally Aramis who noticed it, but -”

An annoyed huff cuts through the middle of the sentence as its owner fixes the three of them with a look. She glances at the old house behind them.

“Let me guess. It was originally Aramis, but it was d'Artagnan who had the brilliantly stupid idea to go inside and explore this old thing and hasn't returned yet. And none of you thought to stop him.”

Two heads nod hesitantly as their last member stares hard at them when they are too slow to give an acceptable answer.

“And how long did he say to wait before going in if he didn't return?”

“An hour.”

Porthos looks as though he wants to say something to contribute, but holds back as she pinches the bridge of her nose and glares at them.

“So you waited until the hour was over before deciding that this may not have been a grand idea and decided to get me involved? I'm not the boy's keeper and you know how impressionable he is, considering how many “grand plans” you lot let him get involved in.”

That much is true as he and Porthos share a glance while Constance rants at them about being stupid boys and Athos takes it in with what he thinks is a tiny smirk on his face. But its hard to tell in the dim light of the night hour around them.

“Well then, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

He opens his mouth to say, but Porthos silences him with an elbow to the side and opens his mouth to speak, raising his left hand to point towards one of the upper windows.

“Before you and Athos arrived, we thought that we saw the lad in one of the upper windows and tried to gain his attention to make him come back out. Obviously we were unsuccessful and the window has been empty ever since.”

They watch as she frowns at the upper window and wonder for the first time what their lady friend might be thinking. Since he came into their lives, d'Artagnan has been important to all of them including Constance, filling a space that they hadn't been aware was even empty of life until he stormed angrily into their lives.

After a moment, she finally nods to herself and glances at them.

“Right then. Shall we go?”

“Go? Go where?”

“Into that house of course you dolt. Someone has to go in and retrieve our witless friend. I refuse to let you three stay out here while I go in there.”

“Of course. We will go with you, Constance.”

“I thought as much. Now lets go.”


End file.
